


Before I See You Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Conjugal Visit, F/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

As you walked into the room where you’d finally get to have an hour and a half alone with Spencer, you started to cry. You’d been to see him nearly every other day, but had only now been able to arrange a conjugal visit. In here, you could talk without words, until you spoke again. He’d “only” been in for five weeks, but it felt like an eternity. 

Spencer wasn’t going to have any idea what was going on either. You hadn’t mentioned anything about trying to arrange a visit. With all that had been going on, you didn’t want to get his hopes up if you couldn’t make it happen.

All of a sudden you heard two sets of footsteps - one heavier than the other - just outside the door. It must’ve been Spencer and a guard. “You have 90 minutes,” a gruff voice sounded from outside. “Hope it’s worth it.”

When he opened the door, both of you immediately dissolved into a wall of silent tears. As your breathe caught in your throat, you ran toward him, burying your head in his chest, pressing your ear against him to hear the frantic beating of his heart. Ever since he was transferred here, his eyes had looked empty, constantly tired, almost dead, but as you listened to his heart beat wildly, it let you know that he was still in there - he was alive - and you’d do everything you could to keep him sane while the team worked to get him out. 

Before anything was said, you stood there, arms wrapped around each other, saying nothing, calming yourselves through heart beats and steady breaths. “How did you manage this?” he asked softly, bringing his hands up to the sides of your face and caressing your cheeks with his thumbs. 

You opened your mouth to speak, simultaneously lifting your hands to cover his. It had been so long without his touch that you were still getting re-accustomed to the fact that he was real, and standing right in front of you. “I agreed to a search,” you said, seeing the pain wash across his eyes as he realized what that actually meant. “It was the only way, and I would and will do it again.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he mumbled, pressing his lips against your forehead. “You shouldn’t do that. Not for me.” He hated the thought of having you vulnerable to the guards inside these four walls, especially for him. If he had his way, you’d never set foot in here - the eyes of other inmates never falling on you. “I love you so much.” His voice cracked as you walked backward toward the bed, both trying not focus on the fact that so many other people had used this room for the same reason you were. It was less than ideal, but again, anything you could do to keep him grounded, you’d do.

“Always for you.” Once again, he wrapped his arms around your neck, whispering sweet words as you swayed back and forth. “You gonna have me go through that for no reason?” you said with the smallest of smiles, standing on your tiptoes to press a firm kiss to his lips. Before he left, his face had been smooth and silky, untouched by any facial hair, which was how he preferred it. But in here, the peach fuzz he hated so much had developed into a full beard, scraggly from a lack of ability for grooming. “Love me, Spence.”

As he sat down on the bed, you pulled your shirt on over your head, placing it in your bag to pick up later, while he pulled down your jeans, placing heated kisses on your stomach and legs. “I we do that, they’re going to have to commit me to get me out of here,” he said honestly. “Let me take care of you…that’s all I want.” You stepped out of your jeans, coming to rest on the bed with your sex hovering just over his mouth. 

A long, drawn out moan escaped your throat as he wrapped his arms around your legs and buried himself in you. “Oh…baby…” His tongue delved into your center, darting up and down as you ground yourself down on him. While his hands tightened their grip on your legs, you combed your hands through his hair, even longer and more unruly than when he’d gone in. They’d only been allowed showers every other day, and apparently today had been his off day, his hair slightly oily between your fingers. Your grip tightened as he moaned into your core, vibrating you from the inside out. 

Leaning forward, you braced yourself against the wall so you could take some of the weight off of his arms. As his tongue lapped over your folds, you started to lose the ability to stand, and he was compensating for that, holding you steady as he devoured you. “I’ve missed you,” he muttered against your inner thigh. “I’ve missed you so much.”

More than anything, you wanted to tell him that you’d be together again soon. That once he left, everything would go back to the way it was, but you knew it was a lie. Your were dedicated to him - you knew that much - but no one could come out of something like this and remain the same; you just hoped that he remained true to himself despite the changes. Instead of saying anything, you turned your head toward the ceiling, allowing yourself to release a strangled moan out into the world. If anyone heard, you didn’t care. All that mattered to you right now was the feeling of his lips against yours. 

Spencer pulled away slightly, pressed his lips flat against your mound and putting pressure on the bundle of nerves that was currently on fire for his touch. When your legs started to tremble again, he returned his mouth to your center, rolling his tongue against your sweetness while his fingers massaged you. “I’m gonna come, baby,” you breathed, a tear falling from your eye as you fell over the edge and subsequently pooled yourself in his lap. “I understand if you can’t go all the way, but please let me return the favor.”

“I’m not gonna last all that long.” He managed to chuckle. 

Another tear made its way down your cheek, this one relieved at the fact that he still had some sense of humor. The man you loved was still in here - he was just hiding somewhat to keep himself sane. “That’s okay,” you breathed against him. “I just feel like I can’t do anything for you where I am, so while I’m here I want to do something. Give you something to anchor yourself before I see you again.”

With his okay, you kissed down his torso, still covered in his uniform before releasing his strained erection from his pants. As your lips wrapped around him, he groaned, straining his muscles against the bed in an attempt to compose himself. You moved up and down on his length, reveling in the taste of him as he ran his hands gently up and down your back, bringing goosebumps to your overheated skin. “Y/N,” he moaned. He was nearly there, grabbing your hair in his hand before releasing himself in your mouth. “I’m sorry.” He swallowed.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” you muttered, taking his lips in a hungry kiss. 

When he looked at the clock, he noticed the time; you still had a fair amount of time together. “Can we just sit here? Let me hold you?”

You nodded slightly, standing up to put on your clothes before returning to his lap. There was a limited amount of time before the guard would return to take him back to his cell, but you weren’t going to think about that. Instead, you’d meditate to the sound of his heartbeat, memorizing his touch until you could see him again.


End file.
